Birthday Gift
by Fabs Ryuu
Summary: Give me my birthday gift, now!/ChanBaek/PG-17/Drabble/Fluff/Romance/Humor/Mind to RnR?


_Yeha! Saya comeback nih XD Ini FF Chanbaek yang fluff lagi. Maaf ya, saya belum bisa bikin sekuelnya Baby, Just Take Me yang full NC, soalnya saya sibuk banget dan saya nggak lagi liburan kaya anak sekolahan. Jadi, saya ganti dengan FF ginian tapi sejenis drabble fluff series gitu. Tapi tetep oneshoot kok :) Don't worry, kalo ada waktu luang pasti saya akan bikin sekuel Baby, Just Take Me yang full NC. _

* * *

Chanyeol duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan wajah yang tertekuk. Dahinya berkerut dan bibirnya dimajukan beberapa senti. Lengannya yang panjang tertekuk di depan dadanya. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai membuat tempo tertentu yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu, atau seseorang? Membuatnya terlihat coretsedikitcoret lebih _cute _dengan _pajama_ berwarna biru gelap bergambar bulan dan bintang berwarna kuning.

**Title: Birthday Gift**

**Cast: EXO Chanyeol, EXO Baekhyun**

**Warning: Typos everywhere! It's Bromance!**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to me! Do not steal or plagiarism!**

Sudah terlihat dari wajahnya bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol sedang kesal. Pasalnya, ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ia ingin hari ini menjadi hari yang _special._ Tapi sayangnya, orang yang _akan _membuat harinya menjadi _special_ belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Entahlah apa yang sedang dilakukan orang tersebut. Hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Chanyeol tidak sabar. Ia mondar-mandir seperti setrika didepan kamar mandi. Saat ia kembali pada tempat semula, pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

CKLEK—

—dan disanalah pria manis yang sedang ditunggunya dari tadi. Chanyeol reflek menoleh ke arah kamar mandi. Pria manis itu keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan _bathrobe_ besar berwarna putih. Membuat belahan dadanya sedikit tersingkap. Leher jenjangnya yang masih bersih juga dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja. Chanyeol meneguk liurnya. Pria tampan itu tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia melepas ikatan _bathrobe_-nya lalu memberi _hickey_ disekitar dadanya dan mengecupi bahunya, lehernya dan ahh ia tak tahan—

Tangannya memberi isyarat Baekhyun agar segera menghampirinya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk diatasnya. Entah atas dasar apa Baekhyun menurut saja terhadap perkataan Chanyeol. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan dalam. Tak lama ia merasakan jika Chanyeol mulai mendekat. Semakin dekat hingga nafas mereka terasa dipermukaan kulit wajah masing-masing. Hingga terjadilah kecupan singkat dibibir keduanya.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun balas mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Hal itu terjadi berulang-ulang hingga kecupan-kecupan manis itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas, _hot french kiss. _Baekhyun merasa lidah Chanyeol menelusup kedalam rongga mulutnya. Ia dengan senang hati memberikan akses untuk suaminya. Tidak tinggal diam, tangan Chanyeol sudah melaksanankan tugasnya meraba-raba paha Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu mendesah-desah tidak nyaman dalam ciumannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Chanyeol. Menahan nafsu yang semakin lama semakin berapi-api. Lama mereka dalam posisi itu. Sebuah ciuman panjang yang menyisahkan kesan basah dan dalam. Baekhyun merasa dirinya sangat berantakan. Dan pada akhirnya ia memaksa Chanyeol untuk melepaskan tautan mereka.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak menyerah begitu saja. Bibirnya menjajah daerah lain. Mengecupi leher jenjang istrinya. Memberikan _banyak _tanda kepemilikannya disana. Baekhyun yang sudah pasrah hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya. Membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apa yang ia suka terhadap dirinya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol sudah membuka ikatan _bathrobe_-nya sedari tadi. Mengekspos bahu dan dadanya. Membuat Chanyeol semakin gila. Gila akan dirinya.

"Kenapa tadi lama sekali, hm?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apaah~" Baekhyun mendesah lirih dan Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia semakin gencar mengerjai Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya berada di pinggang Baekhyun. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sejak tadi berada di dalam _bathrobe_ meraba-raba _sesuatu_ dibawah sana.

"Aku mau menagih kado yang kau janjikan, sekarang." bibir Chanyeol menuruni bahu Baekhyun dan menuju dadanya. Memberikan jejak dimanapun ia suka. Mengecup kedua _nipples_ Baekhyun.

"Ja-jangan sekaraangg~ Chanyeolliee~" Baekhyun tidak tahan. Ia mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol. Ia berusaha menghentikan Chanyeol, walaupun ia tahu itu percuma.

"Kau berjanji. Baek~" tangan Chanyeol masih melakukan pekerjaannya. Menyentuh benda berharga Baekhyun. Ia memaksa Baekhyun untuk tidak menolak dan mengikuti permainannya. Tangan pria jangkung itu tidak hanya menyentuh tapi juga mempermainkannya. Bibirnya diatas sana juga masih giat mengecup dan melukis jejaknya.

Bibir Chanyeol naik keatas. Mencari-cari belahan tipis milik Baekhyun. Mengajaknya untuk berciuman sekali lagi. Suatu kewajiban untuk Chanyeol, tidak pernah meninggalkan bibir Baekhyun menganggur begitu saja. Ia menyukai belahan tipis itu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya kecanduan, _over and over again._ Seperti _brand morphine_ yang dibuat khusus untuk dirinya.

Lidahnya mengajak Baekhyun untuk battle tounge. Awalnya Baekhyun berusaha untuk mendominasi. Tapi kemudian ia menyerah. Badannya melemas. Ia tak sanggup lagi membalas ciuman Chanyeol, atau ia memang tak diijinkan untuk membalas? Entahlah. Sesuatu dalam perut Baekhyun bergejolak. Ia tidak bisa menahannya. Sesuatu yang menuntut untuk segera dikeluarkan.

Badannya bergetar hebat. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia sadar bahwa menyuruh Chanyeol untuk berhenti adalah mustahil. Jadi, keputusan yang ia buat adalah memaksa Chanyeol berhenti, dan—

—BUGHH!

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol keatas ranjang dengan kasar. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya ia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang merasa tertinggal (?)

"Baby, apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol berteriak dari ranjangnya.

"…" Baekhyun diam saja, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Baby, ada apa denganmu? Kita belum selesai kan?" tidak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya, Chanyeol akhirnya mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dimana Baekhyun bersembunyi dari dirinya.

"Chanyeool~ Maafkan akuu~" Chanyeol heran mengapa Baekhyun meminta maaf padanya.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Keluarlah ayo kita lanjutkan!"

"A-aku tidak bisa memberikan kadonya sekarang." Chanyeol semakin heran. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Memangnya dia sedang apa didalam sana?

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"A-aku. Aku diare Chanyeol~"

**- FIN -**

_As always, how is your feeling? Pengen gebukin saya? Oh ya, saya juga pengen gebukin diri saya sendiri XD Gimana kerasa nggak sih feelnya? humornya? haha. So be a good readers please, leave the comments below. Kalo baca FF orang tapi ngga ninggalin review itu sama aja kaya beli tapi nggak bayar. Review kalian itu semangat saya loh :) Thank you soo much buat readers yang udah ngeluangin waktunya untuk baca dan review FF saya. Walaupun saya tahu FF saya masih abal dan butuh banyak perbaikan disana-sini, terimakasih banyak undah nyempetin ngasih review :)  
_

_Please wait my another fanfiction~ See ya~ A__t last, Happy New Year everyone :) Semoga suka kado Tahun Baru dari saya ya~_


End file.
